mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Cannon D Ball
The '''Cannon D Ball' , also known as Cannon Dead Ball .|line 3 switch = 2}} in the manga, is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya in October 7, 2017. It was featured in the manga ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' as Peiji 'Punkuro' Jimi's machine. General info The Cannon D Ball featuring the modernized and sharper design based on the original Cannonball. Much like the other Hyper Dash machines, it has the multiple-parts-layer-like design. The canopy now became smaller and more diamond-like shape. The four tail pipes of the original were changed to a pair of two tail pipes, placed on the near the wheels. An air intake was protruded right in front of the canopy. The front cowls, nose and headlamps were extended toward the front, with additional, futuristic-styled sub-headlamp being added onto the front cowls. The rear spoiler was changed from the flat one to the turn-V-shaped one. The stylized '4' mark (Which was designed to be look like the kanji '死' (dead)) and CoroCoro Dragon decals can be seen on the bodyshell. It is mainly in leaf-green, with red trims on it. It was equipped with the white, large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in gray and red respectively. In the manga In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, Kaidanji Sumeragi shows the Hyper Dash machines to the Dash Warriors members, however, he thinks it's not the time to give them to his team, much to Yonkuro and everyone's surprise.PHASE 2 of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro It was only after Dash Warriors passed the first course in a race against the Dark Dominion in Shinkuro's house (which was taken over by Dark Dominion, much to Shinkuro's dismay), Punkuro finally got the new machine along with other remain members.PHASE 4 of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro Punkuro first use the new machine in a race against Death Crow and his Night Seek Edge. The Cannon Dead Ball has the special D System consist of the intake shifter unit on the bonnet and multiple rear slits in the rear fins and rear fenders. Normally the intake shifter unit stays retracted to the main bodyshell, but when it was activated, it would pop out of the bodyshell and stores high-pressure air within. The intake shifter unit also acts as a front mass damper when being pop up. Below the intake shifter is a direct turbine rotor that is connected to the motor shaft, which provide air pressures from the intake shifter to the exhaust. However, due to being connected to the motor shaft, the fan's speed would become weaker as the car goes slower, especially on long climbs. Punkuro, however, had managed to solved this problem by secretly includes a gear change system into the car, consists of the spring-loaded spur gears and the movable motor housing. Depends on the angle of the car, the motor's position changes horizontally, results the changes in gear ratio and gives the car an ability to have higher torque on uphill and higher speed on downhill without having to stop the car and manual change the gears, all while having constant turbine speed. As the car had stored enough high-pressure air within the intake unit, the car can initiate the special Sonic Boom Plier special move, which results in sudden acceleration boost. Technical info Length: 156 mm Width: 97 mm Height: 42 mm Chassis: MA Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxart CannonDBallBoxart.jpg Car views CannonDBallFrontview.png|Front view CannonDBallRearview.png|Rear view CannonDBallSideview.png|Side view Images CannonballandCannonDBall.png|Cannon D Ball and Cannonball Premium. HyperDashMachines.jpg|The Hyper Dash Machines. Artworks Concept arts CannonDBallConcept.jpg|Concept art by Hiroyuki Takei. Base designs CDBArtwork.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. CDBDesignFront.jpg|Eariler artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. CDBDesignBack.jpg|Eariler artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. CDBLineart.jpg|Lineart by Hiroyuki Takei.. Trivia * Hiroyuki Takei accidentally misplaced the codename of the Cannon Dead Ball as 'Hyper Dash 3' (the codename that is belongs to Shinkuro's Shooting Proud Star.) instead of 'Hyper Dash 4' in Chapter 4 of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. He later made an apology on Twitter for the mistake he made as he only noticed it moments after the 5th issue of ''CoroCoro Aniki'' (which includes the aformentioned chapter) was released in Japan.Takei's Twitter post * It is the second Mini 4WD car from ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' to receive name change for the kit release, following God Burning Sun. This was due to the use of the less kid-friendly word 'Dead' in its name in the manga. ** Unlike God Burning Sun, however, the car only has the word 'Dead' shortened to the letter 'D'. See also * Dash-4 Cannonball * Dash-04 Cannonball Wail References External links Tamiya Japan * Cannon D Ball on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Cannon D Ball on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Hiroyuki Takei Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Hyper Dash machines Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars